My Love The End
by Miku In Hana
Summary: Jangan lagi datang padaku, karena aku bukan milikmu. Aku sudah dimiliki orang lain. Biarlah diriku pergi. SasufemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, mulai hari ini, Shikamaru Nara adalah tunanganmu serta calon suamimu."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

**My Love The End**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre:Hurt, Romance.**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi, Typo, aneh, dll...**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya ,itu tidak jujur ini karyaku sendiri . **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Happy Reading...**

**Naruto POV:**

Setahun sudah, aku meninggalkan kota ini hanya untuk melupakannya dan memulai hidup baru bersama suamiku, Shikamaru Nara. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah resmi menyandang marga Nara yang didapat dari suamiku. Aku dan Shikamaru meinkah di London, pada saat musim dingin. Sedingin hatiku pada saat itu. Yah, tapi usaha keras dari suamiku membuatku dapat melupakan sosok yang dulu sangat kucintai, tapi sekarang hanya sebatas seorang sahabat. Mulanya, aku tak percaya akan tekad Shikamaru yang mengatakan jika dirinya akan menganti posisi Sasuke dari hatiku. Siapa juga yang tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui suami yang memiliki sifat yang tidak mau direpotkan mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, perjuangan Shikamaru membawa hasil yang memuaskan karena mampu membuatku melupakan Sasuke dan membuatku jatuh dalam pesona yang ia miliki. Sekarang, aku mencintainya. Ya, mencintai sosok Shikamaru Nara. Pasangan hidupku, Pemilik hatiku, dan suamiku tercinta.

Sekarang aku kembali ke negara kelahiranku, Jepang. Lebih tepatnya Konoha. Kota yang membuatku memiliki kenangan akan kesedihan, kebahagian, penghianatan, dll. Aku merasakan penghianatan saat aku sudah yang keberapa kali memerogoki Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan sahabatku, Hyuuga Hinata. Terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sanggup membuat hatiku perih, akhirnya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke malam itu juga memalui ponsel. Setelah itu, aku meminta Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyekolahkanku ke luar negri. Terkesan melarikan diri. Mungkin ia, karena aku melarikan diri dari masalah tanpa menyelesaikannya. Bukan, seperti itu, aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah ketika aku mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Sasuke, kekasihku waktu itu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mempermainkanku dan menjadikan akau bonekanya. Kecewa, itu yang kurasa. Setelah aku memberikn hatiku padanya, ia malah menghianatiku. Amarah dalam hatiku memuncak saat itu juga, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melarikan diri ke negri orang. Entah sejak kapan pula, sosok Shikamaru Nara mengikuti kepindahanku. Ya, sejak aku memutuskan menuju negri orang, Shikamaru dengan setia mengikutiku. Waktu itu aku belum mengetahui jika aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Shikamaru. Jadi aku berprasangka Shikamaru menjadi satlker. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku ketawa saat mengenang masa lalu. Bagiaman tidak, setiap aku kemana saja di negri orang, Shikamaru selalu ada saat aku di suatu tempat makanya aku berkata seperti itu, tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Kebenaran yang sebenarnya membuatnya ingin menghapus jejak Sasuke dari hatiku. Lucu memang. Tapi saat aku mendengar jika aku adalah tunangan dari Shikamaru, itu lebih membuatku kaget. Keluarga dari pihakku dengan keluarga dari pihaknya seenaknya memutuskan keputusan yang belum aku setujui sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Shika yang sudah mengetahuinya dan malah menyetujuinya. Duniaku saat itu juga ingin roboh karena info yang baru kuterima. Tapi akhirnya aku menerimanya dan mencintainya sehingga membuatku menjadi istrinya.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shika padaku.

"Ne, apakah aku dalam keadaan tidak baik Shika?"tanyaku.

"Merepotkan."balas Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Hah~, tidak adakah kata lain selain kata 'merepotkan'?"ucapku dengan sinis.

"Nothing."jawab Shikamaru.

Seperti inilah percakapan kami setiap hari, terkadang bisa romantis, terkadang malah perkelahian yang kami ciptakan. Keluarga yang aneh. Tapi tak heran jika dilihat dari anggota keluarganya. Terutama aku dan Shikamaru. Bahkan kedua orang tua kami mengatakan kami seperti pasangan ambigu. Tapi dalam hati, aku memang meng-iyakan perkataan mereka.

Tak lama setelah percakapan kecil yang terjadi antara aku dan Shika, kami kembali disibukkan dengan ajakan teman lama untuk mengunjungi mereka. Teman lama, siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura, Ten-ten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, dkk. Kalian pasti heran, mengapa aku tak membenci Hinata setelah kejadian 1 tahun 2 bulan yang lalu. Alasannya sangat sipel karena jika aku marah akankah Sasuke kemabli padaku. Tidakkan? Jadi buat apa susah-susah melabrak orang toh Honata juga sahabatku. Sekarang aku yakin jika Hinata dan Sasuke telah menikah sama seperti diriku dan Shikamaru. Tapi mereka kan belum tau jika aku dan Shika sudah menikah, yang mereka tau aku dan Shika hanya sebatas patner dalam pelajaran. Ya, sahabatku belum mengetahui perihal pernikahanku dengan Shikamaru. Merekahanya mengenal Namikaze Naruto yang dulu. Tidak dengan Namikaze eer Nara Naruto yang sekarang. Sekarang diriku, sangat berubah menjadi sosok pemakai senyum palsu bukan senyum tulus yang selama ini kuberi pada orang lain. Itu disebabkan karena aku tak ingin merasa dihianati lagi. Lucu bukan? Cuma karena takut dihianati, aku menutup diriku dari segala pergaulan. Cuma Shikamaru yang mengetahui sifat asliku yang ? Terkejut, karena kalian dulu mengenal Naruto yang sumpel, ceria lalu tiba-tiba jadi dingin. Semua orang pasti akan terkejut melihat perubahan sesuatu yang ke arah negatif. Aku menjadi dingin sejak saat dimana aku dihianati, Cuma didepan Shikamaru, aku bisa mengeluarkan segala sesuatu dengan kebenaran tanpa kebehongan sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba lamunanku terusik saat sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalaku. Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat pelaku yang menyentuh kepalaku. Ternyata Shikamaru.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Hm, Thank's"  
"hm"

**End Naruto Pov**

Tanpa kedua orang itu ketahui, beberapa pasang mata ikut menyaksikan moment's yang sedang terjadi. Tapi diantara beberapa mata, terdapat sepasang mata yang menyorotkan ketidak-sukaan terhadap kejadian tersebut sambil mengumpatkan sesuatu.

"Cih, takkan kubiarkan dia jadi milikmu, dia adalah milikku. Mine"ujar sosok tersebut disertai seringai yang bermain di wajah rupawannya.

**TBC...**

Please Review...

Miku mengharapkan review dari reader serta autor sekalian, sebab tanpa review dari kalian, Miku tak bisa berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik dalam dunia tulis-menulis ini. Miku masih amatiran dalam dunia fic ini, jadi Miku mohon bimbingannya para senpai sekalian.

Sekali lagi,

Please Review^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love The End**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance.**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi, Typo, aneh, dll...**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya ,itu tidak jujur ini karyaku sendiri . **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Happy Reading...**

**Chap 2: Meeting**

**Naruto POV:**

Reuni-an yang diselenggarakan oleh Ino, kuakui cukup menarik. Dekorasi dan Acaranya-pun tak membuatku jenuh malah membuatku tetarik. Setelah acara yang disungguhkan Ino , Shiukamaru membuat pengakuan tentang pernikahan kami. Dapat kulihat raut wajah mereka yang terkejut dan bahagia. Bahkan aku sangat menikmati ekspresi yang disungguhkan teman-teman lamanya. Memang sih tidak semua menampilkan ekspresi yang ku inginkan, contohnya saja: Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tetap menjadi patung batu yang tak menampilkan emosi mereka. Membuatku jengkel akibat ulah mereka.

Memang sih tidak salah mereka, tapi tetap saja, jika tidak mengeluarkan emosi kita akan membuat kita terbebani. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berbagi. Berbagi lebih baik dari pada sendiri. Cukup lama, mereka menampilkan wajah kocak mereka sampai suara berat nan dingin milik Hyuuga Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau sidah menikah dengan Naruto, tanpa mengundang kami. Jadi kami ini apa?" tanya Neji berpura-pura marah pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian ya Kalian. Emang kalian mau jadi apa? Mau jadi cinderella? Atau mau jadi Penyihir yang kejam seperti di semua cerita dogeng?" jawaban yang dilontarkan Shikamaru berkesan sasntai namun membuat beberapa yang ada di dalam ruangan sweetdrop sesaat akibat perkataan aneh yang di berikan Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU APA KEPALAMU BARU TERBENTUR SESUATU? ATAU KAU AMNESIA? JANGAN-JANGAN KAU BUKAN SHIKAMARU YA? IYAKAN KAU PASTI BUKAN SHIKAMARU YANG KAMI KENAL?" tuding Kiba disertai anggukan dari yang lain. Membuat Shikamaru ingin menjitak kepala Kiba agar otaknya kembali lurus.

Tapi ternyata pikiranku terjadi, Shikamaru betul-betul menjitak kepala Kiba sehingga membuat Kiba berteriak kesetanan akibat jitakan maut Shikamaru.

"APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADAKU RUSA PEMALAS? TAK TAUKAH KAU JIKA KEPALA-KU INI SANGAT BERHARGA. BAGAIMAN JIKA SUATU SAAT AKU BODOH? APA YANG AKAN KAU BAYAR TUK MENGGANTI KEPINTARANKU?" teriak Kiba sesaat setelah sadar dari kesakitan yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru padanya.

"Justru karena itu, aku membuat jalan pikiranmu kembali normal. Kau memang sudah bodoh dari lahir. Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Ka-"

"Sudahlah masalah kecil saja kelian perbesar-besarkan. Nanti jika kalian berumah tangga, apa yang dapat di contoh oleh anak kalian? Tanyaku sekaligus memotong bentuk perlawanan yang dilakukan Kiba. Bukannya aku ingin melindungi Shika dari Kiba. Tapi perlakuan mereka itu entah kenapa membuatku tak tega saat melihat raut wajah cengo yang di tunjukan teman-teman lama.

"Jadi benar, kau dan Shika sudah menikah, Naru-chan?" tanya Ino dan Sakura padaku.

"Benar. Aku memang sudah menikah dengan Shika, bahkan sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak Shika." Ujarku disertai cengiran khasku.

"APA? KAU SEDANG MENGANDUNG? Jika ia selamat" tanya Tenten dengan heboh, seolah mendengar suatu hal yang mampu mengoyahkan dunia.

"Thank's Tenten." Ucapku.

Setelah Ten-ten, semua yang ada di sana memberikan ucapan selamat padaku dan Shikamaru atas pernikahan kami dan aku yang sedang mengandung. Hah~, mereka memang sahabat yang baik. Sekarang aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru melirik jam dan membawaku pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah malam.

**Naruto POV END.**

.

.

.

.

**-My Love The End-**

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, sepasang mata berwarna onix kelam memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan seringai yang mengerikan yang mampu membuat siapa saja ketakutan melihat seringai yang sedang terkembang. Seringai yang di berikan oleh pemilik warna mata onix kelam itu seolah-olah berkata 'mati kau', entah kepada siapa seringai itu ditunjukan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, pemilik mata onix kelam itu ingin memburu seseorang.

"Kau hanya milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." Ujar pemilik mata onix itu dengan dingin disertai seringai yang makin melebar.

**-My Love The End-**

Setelah menempuh perjalan yang cukup panjang, membuat pasangan Nara kelelahan akibat perjalan yang mereka tempuh. Menginggat mereka baru saja melakukan perjalanan Inggris- Jepang di tambah dengan perjalanan menuju acara reuni-an membuat kedua orang ini mengalami kelelahan. Lagi pula siapa juga orang yang tidak mengalami kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan berat? Pasti semua orang mengalami kelelahan. Dan itulah yang sedang dialami oleh pasangan Nara ini.

Sesampainya ShikaNaru di rumah, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat yang bisa di bilang surga bantal, kamar tidur. Tanpa basa-basi mereka menjatuhkan diri mereka ke tempat tidur. Tak peduli, jika mereka belum menganti pakaian mereka ke piama. Hah~, pasangan yang memiliki hobi tidur ini tak peduli dengan keadaan diri sendiri yang aut-autan. Bagi mereka tidur lebih penting dari pada yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Tak peduli dengan seprei yang mulai berantakan, Shikamaru mencoba untuk memutar tubuh Naruto sehingga menghadap dirinya. Naruto yang mengerti tujuan Shikamaru, langsung memutar tubuhnya sehingga dirinya tidak lagi membelakangi Shikmaru. Mata bewarna onix bertemu dengan sappire. Membuat wajah pasangan Nara ini memerah seketika.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Naru?" tanya Shikamaru pada istrinya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Menurutmu?" balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Aku sedang serius Naru. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Shikmaru sambil menyentuh tangan Naruto dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hah~, aku sudah melupakannya. Lagi pula jika aku masuih mencintainya janin yang ada di rahimku ini takkan mungkin ada. Lagi pula aku takkan menikah jika tidak didasari cinta oleh kedua belah pihak. Kau sudah mengerti Shika? Aku heran kemana otak jeniusmu saat in, hingga membuatmu bertanya hal seperti itu padaku?" terang Naru panjang lebar.

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto, membuat hai Shikamaru menjadi tenang. Memang Shikamaru sangat cemas akan jawaban Naruto apabila Naruto mengatakan jika ia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Tentu saja al itu pasti akan melukai hati siapa saja jika mengetahui kekasihnya masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru langsung mendaratkan night kissnya ke permukaan bibir Naruto. Shikmaru sangat menyukai atau mungkin dapat dikatakan sangat mencintai apa saja yang ada pada Naruto. Misalnya saja, dulu ketika ia mengetahui jika Naruto menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan Sasuke membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur seperti biasanya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan agar Naruto dapat jatuh ke pelukannya. Namun ketika mendengar kabar Naruto berencana pergi ke Inggris membuatnya yakin bahwa di negri oranglah ia pasti akan mendapatkan hati Naruto. Setelah mengetahui dari ayahnya jika Naruto adalah tunangannya membuat kebahagiannya terasa kompleks.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru, My beloved wife." Ujar Shikmaru sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Love you too, My deer husband."ungkap Naruto disertai dengan perubahan raut wajahnya yang memerah.

**-My Love The End-**

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, Sasuke memandangi subuah figura dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Setelah puas memangdang figura itu dengan penuh kebencian, Sasuke langsung membanting figura foto itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tak bisa membuangku seperti ini. Sampai kapan pun akulah pemilikmu. Tak peduli dengan statusmu saat ini, aku akan tetap mengambilmu darinya." Ujar Sasuke dengan tekad yang kuat dan dingin.

**TBC...**

Special Thank's fo:

Nakamura Nezumi

DheKyu

Rin Miharu-Uzu

Nanaki Kaizaki

Nasumichan Uharu

Ema Namikaze

Hai, hai maaf jika Miku terlalu lama meng- update fic ini. Semoga fic kali ini tidak membuat reader kecewa. Semoga kalian menyukai fic Miku. Miku menunggu review dari reader semua. Jadi jangan lupa review ya! ^^

**Please Review^^...**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love The End**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance.**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi, Typo, aneh, dll...**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya, hal itu tidak disegaja. Tapi jujur ini karyaku sendiri. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Balasan Review:

Ika-Chan Imut: Ika-chan, sekarang benci sama Sasu-teme ya?

DheKyu: Nah ini chap 3nya, Maafkan Miku ya! Cukup panggil Miku aja^^. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nasumichan Uharu: Natsu, mau berlindung? Sama siapa? Sama Naruto? Atau Shikamaru? Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Ema Namikaze: Ema-chan, nggak benci sama Miku kan? Maaf jika Miku terlalu lama meng-updatenya. Hinata sengaja nggak terlalu ambil peran karena mau kasih kejutan ke reader semua, Ema-chan. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Yang guest, Miku nggak tau nama kalian tapi Miku ucapin terimakasih sebesar-besarnya karena mau nyempatin diri untuk mereview fic Miku. Semua permintaan dari reader semua akan Miku pertimbangan. Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya...!

**Happy Reading...**

Chapter 3:

Di sebuah ruangan yang kecil tampaklah seorang wanita yang sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya sederas air terjun. Wanita itu berusaha menahan air matanya dengan merapalkan beberapa mantra yang mampu membuatnya kuat.

'Kau pasti kuat. Ini hanyalah sementara. Dia pasti datang untukku. Aku percaya itu.'

Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha iar matanya tetap keluar. Tak kuasa menahan semuanya lagi, akhirnya wanita itu melepaskan semua yang ia rasakan. Baik fisiknya maupun mentalnya. Ia tak bisa membendung semuanya sendirian. Mungkin dengan mengemuka-kannya, ia bisa sedikit tenang.

Berjam-jam sudah ia melepaskan semua emosi yang ada di dalam hatinya, namun ternyata wanita itu belum puas juga membagi rasa yang ada di hatinya pada benda mati yang ada dalam pelukannya. Boneka. Benda malang itu menjadi korban keganasan dari wanita yang belum puas menumpahkan segala isi hatinya. Tapi kemudian, wanita itu menyeringai dan ketawa kesetan seolah baru saja memperoleh suatu ide yang gila dan benar.

"Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Karena aku bukanlah seorang yang baik hati atas properti milikku. HAHA... Tunggu saja saat kau kembai padaku, my love." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan dingin.

.

.

.

-My Love The End-

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang redup tampaklah seorang Shikamaru yang sedang membelai wajah Naruto yang berada di dalam pangkuannya. Shikamaru sangat senang bukan main karena akan ada anggota baru dalam keluarganya. Shikamaru sampai saat ini, masih menganggap ini semua mimpi. Mimpi? Ya, Shikmaru merasa ini semua mimpi. Menikah dengan orang yang kau sayangi lalu kau mendapat cikal dari dirimu dan orang yang kau sayangi. Kurang apa coba? Keluarga yang harmonis dan saling mencintai. Itulah keluarganya. Namun di sisi hatinya yang lain, Shikamaru merasakan kecemasan yang sangat besar yang mungkin akan menimpa keluarganya. Tapi pikiran itu segera di tepisnya saat memandang kilat safir milik Naruto.

Mata itu mata yang membuat semua kegundahan yang di pikulnya hilang seketika. Shikamaru tidak ingin kehilangan malikatnya. Malaikatnya akan selalu menjadi malaikatnya. Apalagi dirinya dan Naruto telah terikat janji suci. Namun bukankah janji suci itu bisa hancur sewaktu-waktu? Hal itulah yang sangat di takutkan oleh Shikamaru.

Walau dirinya sendiri tau, bahwa Naruto tidak lagi memiliki perasaan pada Uchiha bungsu tetap saja Shikamaru merasakan cemas. Shikamaru takut jika Uchiha bungsu itu merebut Naru dari sisinya. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa Uchiha bungsu itu agak...er... sedikit gila. Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan lembut menyapu pipinya. Lembut rasanya.

"Shika, kau kenapa? Huek... Huek" ucap Naruto di sertai muntah yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdekat. Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Inilah yang membuat Naruto menderi selama mengandung. Apapun makanana yang ia kosumsi pasti pada akhirnya akan di keluarkan tubuhnya dalam bentuk muntah.

Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum karena Naruto, istrinya memperhatikan keadaan dirinya. Padahal kondisi istrunya kurang sehat malah menghawatirkan dirinya, yang tidak apa-apa.

Naruto yang telah selesai berurusan dengan muntahannya melihat kembali ke arah suaminya. Naruto mendapati seukir senyum di wajah suaminya. Naruto yang melihat senyum itu merasa bahwa Shikamaru sedang mentertawakan dirinya.

"Shikamaru, kau menertawakanku kan?" tuding Naruto dengan segala prasangka yang ia yakiini.

"Aku? Mentertawakan dirimu kapan? Aku hanya tersenyum Naru! Tersenyum." Kilah Shikamaru saat istrinya menuding dirinya.

Inilah resiko suami yang sedang memiliki istri dalam keadaan mengandung. Istrinya sering menyalahkan dirinya. Sedikit-sedikit salah. Hah~ sungguh merepotkan memiliki istri yang sedang hamil.

"Tersenyum dan tertawa itu tak jauh beda. Rusa pemalas, kau pasti mengejekku kan!" tuding Naruto di sertai jari telunjuk yang mengacung ke Shikamaru.

"My Kitsune, aku tak mengejekmu atau mentertawakan dirimu. Aku cuma tersenyum ke hadapanmu. Aku bangga memiliki istri sepertimu, Naru" ucap Shikamaru dalam keadaan romantis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan curiga disertai dengan memerahnya wajahnya karena mendengar rayuan dari Shikmaru.

Shikamaru yang melihat keadaan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil milik Naruto. Kegundahan yang ada di pikirannya dalam sekejap mengilang. Naruto memang penenangnya. Dan Shikamaru akan menjaga penenangnya dari gangguan yang akan menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

-My Love The End-

.

.

.

Hinata. Seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga. Seroang gadis yang dikatakan sempurna. Walau tidak sesempuran Naruto Namikaze atau bisa dikatakan Naruto Nara, istri seorang Shikamaru Nara. Hinata sangat iri dengan Namikaze Naruto. Seorang yang dulu dan sekarang menempati ruang di hati Sasuke, orang yang sangat di cintainya. Namun Naruto dengan mudahnya merebut Sasuke dari dirinya. Ia benci dengan Naruto, sahabatnya.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto selalu. Ia membenci semua orang yang membicarakan sosok Naruto. Walau Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Ia tetap memiliki rasa benci yang sangat besar pada Naruto. Namun selalu dirinya tutupi. Berulang kali Hinata mencoba untuk tidak membenci sahabatnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dirinya tak dapat melakukan hal itu.

Dulu Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada dirinya dan menghianati Naruto. Hinata amat senang mendengarkan pernyataan itu. Dirinya tak peduli lagi dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Hinata tak peduli lagi dengan Naruto. Asal Sasuke bisa bersamanya ia akan meraihnya. Ah~, ia lupa. Sakura kan juga mencintai Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta sepenting itu. Dulu ia dan Sakura memang bekerja sama untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh pada mereka. Namun saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya. Hinata malah mencampakan Sakura seoalah Sakura adalah sampah yang tidak berguna. Sakura baik Naruto takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah **MILIKNYA**. Miliknya. Hanya milik Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke bukan milik gadis picik berambut pink itu, Sakura. Sasuke juga bukan milik Namikaze Naruto. **HANYA MILIKNYA, HYUUGA HINATA**.

Tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang mencampakan dirinya. Hinata tetap pemilik Sasuke. Seluruhnya. Baik jiwa dan raga Sasuke adalah milik Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke. Sasuke. Selamanya akan menjadi miliknya apalagi dengan ini. Semuanya akan memudahkan rencana seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang di anggap lembut padahal kasar. Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang di anggap kuat namun memuakan. Namikaze Naruto. Gadis yang di anggap sangat sempurna namun dingin.

Kepada siapakah hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke sesungguhnya berlabuh? Kepada Hinata kah? Sakura? Atau seorang istri dari Nara Shikamaru?

Tiba-tiba dari ruang sebelah terdengar bunyi ketukan, kamar Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar ketukan itu sudah hafal siapa yang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan langkah malas, Hinata berdiri dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Cih, Sasuke-kun tak bisa kuhubungi. Hinata, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan agar Sasuke berpaling kepada kita?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pada Hinta dengan gaya memuakan.

"Menurutku? Aku tak tau. Dari pada dia yang kau kejar lebih baik kita mencari target yang baru saja. Sasuke memang tampan bukankah ada yang lain lebih tampan dari Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan halus agar Sakura menyingkir dari arena perang perebutan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Asal kau tau. Sasuke-kun adalah pria tertampan di muka bumi ini. Tak ada yang lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun. Kau mengerti tidak, Hinta?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata dengan raut wajah berbinar-binar.

Hinata yang mendengar tentang kelebihan dari seorang Sasuke membuatnya ingin sekali menyingkirkan gadis berambut pink ini dari hadapannya. Bila perlu membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Tapi tanpa Sakura rencana yang sudah di susunnya bisa berantakan dan Hinta tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Sakura sebuah seringai terulir di bibir seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun kepada siapakah kali ini takdir berpihak? Kepada Hinata? Sakura? Atau Naruto?

.

.

.

-My Love The End-

.

.

.

Sesuadah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan kantor, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja membeli kebutuhan keluarga. Namun sebelum Naruto sampai ke tujuan, seorang pemuda memukul tengkuk lehernya sehingga membuat dirinya tak sadar diri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang melihat perbuatannya hanya menyeringai. Sasuke tak sabar melihat kemilau safir milik seorang Namikaze Naruto. Yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Sasuke tak pernah sudi mengakui jika Naruto telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Nara. Apalagi pembawa keturunan dalam keluarga Nara. Yang boleh di bawa Naruto hanya anaknya. Anak Sasuke bukan anak dari Nara. Sudah saatnya Naruto kembali pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya yaitu milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat melihat cincin yang tersemit indah di jari manis Naruto, amarah dalam diri Sasuke ingin keluar untuk meledak. Namun Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Karena bila amarahnya tidak terkendali, Naruto pasti membencinya. Apalagi ketika dirinya dulu berselingkuh dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke tetap tak ingin Naruto menjadi milik orang lain. Baik siapapun itu. Dirinya sudah buta karena cintanya pada Naruto. Kata orang cinta dan obsesi itu beda tipis. Namun benarkah itu cinta? Ataukah sebuat obsesi belaka?

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara merdu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suara yang sangat Sasuke inginkan untuk ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Suara milik Naruto Nara atau Namikaze Naruto.

"Sasu-ke?"

**TBC...**

Please review...^^

Bagaimana? Miku sudah usahain agar di chap kali ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan reader sekalian dan terlalu lama ngak meng-update fic ini. Dan maaf untuk sekali lagi karena di chap sebelumnya Miku ngak membalas review dari reader dan senpai sekalian. Mohon maaf. Karena Miku ngak bisa membalas review itu. Tapi jangan marah sama Miku ya!

Terima kasih atas review dari reader sekalian.

_-Miku In Hana-_

Sekali lagi...

Please review...


End file.
